Aeson
Aeson, NPC Aeson is a student from the Shing Jea Monastery of Luxon heritage. Although he was born blind, Master Togo had told his father that he had great skill and was thus allowed to train in the monastery. Quests Involved In *Mayhem in the Market Location *Kaineng City **Wajjun Bazaar (only during quest Mayhem in the Market) Dialogue When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"Fightningsic] by your side was quite an experience, (character name). I feel like I am now ready to take my place among my people. Perhaps one day I will even become a champion." Aeson, Spirit Henchman Profession: Ritualist, uses spirits Armament: Staff Armor: Ritualist Luxon Armor Aeson is available as a henchman for all missions and outposts on Shing Jea Island except Zen Daijun, and later all the way into the Jade Sea, his homeland. Location *Shing Jea Island (all towns and outposts except Zen Daijun) *Kaineng City **Imperial Sanctum **Raisu Palace *Jade Sea (all towns and outposts except Boreas Seabed) Skills used Shing Jea Island * * * * * * On the mainland and in Hard Mode: * * * * * * * * * (only in Raisu Palace and Imperial Sanctum) Evaluation Aeson can support the team, remove enchantments, shut down melee attackers with blindness, and has a hard rez. He also has good energy management with his elite and boon of creation. The downsides are that he doesn't deal much damage. Because he doesn't have an item spell, the bonus effect of Soothing Memories will never trigger. Dialogue On Shing Jea Island: :"I am Aeson of the Crab Armada. I am something of a rarity among my people, I was born blind you see. Normally I would have been left out on the jade; given to the sea. However Master Togo convinced my father that I had rare gifts, that I could display my strength by binding spirits to my will. I owe the Master a great debt. Did you need something?" In the Jade Sea: :"It is strange to return to my people after being an outcast for so long. They no longer see my lack of sight as a weakness, and treat me with a respect that I am unused to. In some ways I was more comfortable the way things used to be. Did you need something?" Quotes Self promotion on Shing Jea Island: *''"Even though I am blind, I can see that you could use my help."'' *''"Invite me to go with you and you won't be sorry, my strength of will is second to none."'' Idle quotes on Shing Jea Island: *''"It is strange to come to a place surrounded by water. I can't imagine that my home on the Jade Sea was once much like this island."'' *''"Soon I will return to my homeland. When I left I was not well respected, thought to be weak. I can only hope that my father recognizes that I am no longer a liability to the Crab."'' *''"When Master Togo first brought me here I was unsure of my abilities, afraid and alone. I have since left such weaknesses behind."'' While idle in the Jade Sea: *''"I sometimes miss Shing Jea Island and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. The Jade Sea is too silent."'' *''"The Jade Sea is a dangerous place, we should not linger in one place for too long."'' *''"When the sea was turned to jade, countless living creatures were trapped beneath the waves. I can feel the presence of their spirits all around us."'' Battle quotes: *''"For the Crab!"'' *''"I will make my father proud."'' *''"I will prove my worth."'' *''"I will speed your journey to the Mists."'' *''"Only the strong will survive!"'' *''"Strength of will should not be underestimated."'' *''"The mists call."'' *''"The Spirits heed my call."'' *''"When you meet your ancestors tell them Aeson sent you!"'' *''"You are too weak to survive!"'' Notes *At level 20, he has 11 ranks of Communing and 12 ranks of Restoration Magic. Trivia *Aeson is probably named after King Aeson, the father of the Argonaut Jason. *He and Lukas are the only student henchmen that are known to be Luxon or Kurzick. Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Divine Path Category:Luxon NPCs